Los ríos dorados también pueden reflejar las nubes
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Cuando las lagrimas caen es difícil pararlas, pero también cuando una tormenta tapa el cielo azul y las tranquilas nubes blancas parece dificil volver a brillar el sol y sin embargo ocurre. Ella era el sol de alguien y ese alguien no la dejaría sufrir y arrancaría una sonrisa en su bello rostro. ShikaIno


Hola a todos ^^ aquí esta mi primer fanfic de Naruto, en este caso un oneshot.

Contraria a todo el mundo que leva años viendo Naruto yo lo veía de pequeña en la tele pero dejé de verlo o porque lo dejaron de emitir o sabe dios porque, así que la veía en castellano. Pues bien ahora he empezado a verla de nuevo desde el principio y en japones subtitulada, a ver cuando llego a Shippuden xD

Este oneshot es de una pareja que me encanta Shikamaru e Ino, si adoro el ShikaIno.

Espero que os guste ;)

**Disclaimer**: La genialidad que es Naruto y sus personajes son obra del gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Los ríos dorados también pueden reflejar las nubes**

Ahí estaba ella, o eso le hacía creer el espejo, porque la imagen que este le mostraba distaba mucho de ser su propia imagen para la chica que se hallaba frente a él.

Con gran lentitud y como si de miedo a lo desconocido se tratara elevó su mano lentamente hacia su recién cortado cabello. No, definitivamente no era una técnica ilusoria, ni su visión fallaba;, ese pelo considerablemente más corto en comparación a su extenso tamaño anterior, ese pelo recién cortado bruscamente , ese pelo cortado con furia pero también con valor, con rabia era cierto. Ese reflejo de una chica rubia con el pelo extremadamente corto, no era ni más ni menos que su propio reflejo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Ino, había pasado muchos años tratando con sumo cuidado su cabello hasta que había conseguido ese brillo, esa fuerza, esa longitud que lucía hasta hacía poco, pero ya nada quedaba de eso, de ese esfuerzo, de esa dedicación, de esa competencia con cierta chica de pelo rosado, ya nada le quedaba más que un brusco y poco profesional corte de pelo.

Se tocó el pelo casi sin poder creer que la trayectoria que antes recorría su mano desde el inicio de su cabellera hasta más de la cadera para acariciarlo, ahora solo llegara hasta la parte superior de su hombro.

No pudo evitar recordar la niñez, pues su pelo ahora suelto sin su inseparable coleta, le recordaba tremendamente a como había sido su cabello antes de dejárselo crecer por la persona que más admiraba: Sasuke.

Sakura y ella se habían esforzado en una ferviente batalla para ganar el corazón de ese frío chico, y el saber que a él le gustaban las chicas con el pelo largo había sido suficiente para que ambas compitieran por tener el cabello más largo y brillante, pero ya ninguna contaba con ello.

Tan absorta se encontraba sintiéndose casi una extraña sin su extensa cabellera, que ni se dio cuenta de que su compañero de equipo había entrado en su habitación donde ella se encontraba, no era extraño para Shikamaru ver a Ino en su habitación, pues él en esa casa era casi una más de la familia, pero lo que si era raro para él, era encontrarse a la siempre risueña y activa Ino llorando ante un espejo con una tristeza que él juraría no haber visto nunca antes en esos ojos azules.

Aquello era extremadamente problemático, no por el hecho de que las mujeres en sí mismas fueran problemáticas para él, sino porque especialmente Ino era más problemática que ninguna. Porque solo Ino hacía que Shikamaru se desequilibrara de su eterna calma, porque solo l risa de Ino aceleraba el corazón de Shikamaru como si la más fiera batalla hubiera de librar, porque solo la tristeza de Ino le hacía sentir apagado y triste, porque solo las lágrimas de aquellos zafiros le hacían ver el mundo completamente gris y lúgubre, y no era hasta que esas lágrimas fueran sustituidas por sonrisas que no podía volver a ver brillar el sol.

Así que la imagen que vislumbraba enfrente de él, solo hizo ensombrecer su día como la más fuerte de las tormentas. Claro que él quería ver un cielo azul despejado con rayos de sol filtrándose por sus preciosas nubes y eso es lo que iba a conseguir.

– Vaya, por fin te encuentro, hace mucho que estaba buscándote, que problemática…

Ino se sobresaltó mientras se giraba para contemplar a aquel que la había sacado de sus reflexiones, y no supo si alegrarse o deprimirse al encontrarse a Shikamaru en frente suya, mirándola apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Si bien ella quería con toda su alma a ese chico que había sido su amigo y que había estado junto a ella desde la infancia también sabía que aunque él siempre la consolara, esta vez no la entendería, esta vez solo la vería más problemática que nunca. Así que con toda la calma que pudo se secó sus lágrimas anteriormente derramadas y mientras volvía a girarse para seguir contemplando la catástrofe que era ahora su pelo pronunció su petición.

– Por favor Shikamaru, vete no estoy de humor.

No iba a ser tarea fácil alegrarla pero eso era algo que el chico ya sabía.

–Vamos no seas así, ya volverá a crecer, tampoco es para tanto.

– Ya sabía que no me entenderías, así que ni siquiera me sorprende escuchar eso, no entiendes nada.

– Entiendo que han sido muchos años y ahora no te acostumbras a tu nueva imagen pero… el chico caminó hacía ella, se acercó por detrás quedando también reflejado en el espejo y toó un mechón del nuevo y corto pelo dorado de la chica entre sus manos – sigue siendo como antes, solo que más corto, como cuando eras una niña revoltosa y pesada que no me dejaba contemplar mis nubes tranquilo.

Ino suspiró pero no apartó la mano de Shikamaru de su cabello.

– Ese es el problema…

– ¿Por qué? Era bonito antes y lo sigue siendo ahora – el chico comentó tranquilamente y con la sinceridad reflejada en su rostro.

Esa respuesta sorprendió gratamente a Ino, en todos los años de amistad que los unían, podía contar con los dedos de la mano los cumplidos que había recibido por parte del moreno y una había sido cuando ambos eran más pequeños y precisamente respecto a su cabello así que se atrevió a preguntar.

– Shikamaru, a ti… ¿te gustan las chicas con el pelo corto?

– A mí, las mujeres me parecen problemáticas, tú más que ninguna, pero lo que no soporto es que lleves el pelo como otra persona quiere en vez de llevarlo como tú quieras o como a ti te guste, poco me importaría si lo llevaras largo, corto, moreno o de varios colores, siempre preferiría el que a ti misma te gustara.

La chica abrió sus ojos ante tal respuesta, bien recordaba el día que un tierno e infantil Shikamaru había rozado por casualidad su rubio y largo cabello y tras haber quedado maravillado por el suave tacto de este, había dicho:

_"Ahora que tienes el pelo tan largo parece un gran río de oro dorado, es precioso"_

El joven no sabía que esa era el cumplido que más había emocionado a Ino en su vida, por lo cual ella sabía que si bien lo que acababa de decir era cierto, también era cierto que su pelo largo le parecía algo precioso, así que solo sonrió para luego hablarle a aquel chico que tanto la conocía y que acababa de soltar el mechón de su pelo consciente del gran rato que llevaba acariciándolo.

– Ahh... así que te da igual, pues bien a mí me gusta largo, porque sabes, si me lo dejo largo entonces parecerá un gran río dorado y será precioso.

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar tal conclusión y no pudo reprimir una tímida sonrisa al recordar sus palabras en la oración pronunciada por la rubia.

Ino sonrió igualmente, aunque su pelo estuviera corto sabía que había una persona que seguía apreciándolo y viéndolo hermoso, y siguiendo el consejo de esa persona a partir de ese momento llevaría el pelo como a ella le gustara, claro que a ella simplemente le gustaba saber que su pelo era un bonito río dorado por lo que esperaría pacientemente una vez más a que su pelo creciera para que aquel chico pasota y aburrido que se encontraba delante suya volviera a decirle eso. Así que sin más agarró la mano de este y tiró de él hacía la puerta.

– Ya volverá a crecer, ¡vámonos!

– ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? Venía a decirte que si querías que fuéramos a buscar a Chōji y a Asuma-sensei para ir a comer… – fue lo único que Shikamaru, que estaba siendo arrastrado escaleras abajo, pudo decir antes de que de nuevo una enérgica y animada Ino, le interrumpiera.

– Ah no, de eso nada, ya tengo suficiente con el cambio de pelo como para engordar también, que Chōji siempre va a comer a lugares donde sirven comida con mucha grasa y a Asuma-sensei déjalo disfrutar del amor.

– ¿Eh? Entonces… ¿a dónde vamos?

– a contemplar las nubes, ¿dónde si no? ¿acaso no es lo que más te gusta hacer?

Shikamaru solo pudo sonreír y dejar que esa chica que tanto le alteraba, que tanto le enloquecía y a la que tanto quería le arrastrara, pues bien sabía que podría contemplar las nubes ya que su sol había vuelto a iluminar su mundo con su preciosa sonrisa.

– Que problemática… – susurró divertido.

A lo que la rubia solo respondió riendo. Si, una vez más sonreiría, una vez más dejaría crecer su pelo mientras le empleaba dedicación y cuidados, y una vez más por un chico, pero esta vez no por un chico frío y distante al que poco o nada le importaba su persona. Si no por el chico más aburrido y tranquilo de la villa, pero también el que mejor la conocía y al cual más quería ella.

* * *

Se se que Ino se cortó el pelo ella misma, pero como todos pudimos ver eso fue en un calenton, osea estaba enfadada y siendo humillada por Sakura así que lo hizo por coraje; aunque al mismo tiempo lo utilizó para inmovilizar a Sakura...

De cualquier modo supongo que después le dolería verse sin su precioso pelo largo.


End file.
